Before the Coffee Gets Cold
by zenintheart
Summary: Clare and Eli go about their morning routine. One shot.


**Before the Coffee Gets Cold**

Clare Edwards had just woken up, it was an early Sunday morning and the sun was just setting up for the day as she pushed the silver and red quilt off of her body. She stretched her arms up above her head, then across her body, then over her knees before hopping from the tall four-post bed in search of her boyfriend. She was wearing a small white cotton nightshirt with blue paisleys, it cinched under her bust, showing off her feminine shape and came up to mid thigh, leaving little in the way of her body except for a pair of white silk knickers. Her bare feet tickled as they met with the cold floorboards of the apartment and she scurried out of the room and into the small kitchen where the dark brown hair of her boyfriend could be seen behind the counter. An impish grin took over her face as she nearly ran the meter separating them.

Elijah was washing out the glass coffee pot, ridding it of the remnants of yesterday's brew when he felt two childlike hands grab onto his shoulders, causing him to only narrowly avoid dropping the pot into the hot, soapy water and breaking it. He wanted to be a little agitated, but Clare was just too cute. He turned around to face the curly haired beauty and pushed his full lips into hers for a few seconds before breaking away to smirk and say, "Good Morning."

"Good Morning" Clare chimed in as she swung her leg onto the counter, her bottom following and landing itself on the marble. In this position her nightshirt only fell to midway across the fabric of her panties and Eli was a bit distracted by the sight of his beautiful girlfriend, scantily clad on the countertop. He cleared his throat as she shot him a mischievous wink, before beginning to discuss what the day would entail.

"So I was thinking," started Clare, "That you and I could go grab some sanswhiches and eat them in the park. You know romantic, quiet, cozy." Eli nodded as he continued to scrub the coffee away from the glass it was stuck to, "Sure, that's fine."

"And then I was thinking, maybe a trip to that independent book store you like, the one downtown. Hmm, what is it called?" Clare pondered. "Oh, I know" she shot up, "Silk Tie Books. Sound good, hon?"

"Mhm"

"Maybe cook some fettucini for dinner."

*Silence*

"That show you like on the Discovery Channel, the one about museums, is on tonight."

*Silence*

"And maybe after dinner…? We'd do a little something special."

*Silence*

"Me, you, that huge bed of ours."

*Silence*

"ELIJAH GOLDSWORTHY!" Clare playfully shouted, "Have you been listening to nothing I've been saying?" Eli sheepishly bowed his head as he pulled his hand out of the warm water, "Sorry, C. Do you know how caked on this stuff gets?" and just as he was beginning to go off on a tangent, she reached her hands into the sink water, made a cup out of them and splashed the distracted man with it.

"Clare!" he shrieked, "What was that for?"

Clare was already lowering herself off of the countertop, and she sauntered towards him, "I'm not good with being ignored." she hissed, watching in amusement as his adam's apple bobbed in place when he took a big swallow. He looked at the filter he was currently placing in the coffee maker, and then into her big blue eyes, "You're not easily ignored."

Clare's lips contorted into a smirk and she placed her hands on either sides of Eli's head, her pinky fingers pressed to his temple while her other digits tickled the hair that covered his ear, she turned her head up towards him and gave him a little smile. He crossed the distance between the two with the movement of his own head, reaching behind him and pushing the coffee pot into the coffee maker until he heard a click, and pressing the brew button up top before bringing his large palms to rest on her shoulder blades.

Their lips connected, and they began the routine that was so familiar to both of them yet never dulled. Clare left pecks on his lips, pushing against then pulling away, and each time Eli's lips would follow just a bit before slacking back to their original position where they awaited another kiss. Growing impatient, Eli followed her lips with his own as they pulled away. He coated her pink lips, small and fragile, with his full ones. They both felt a familiar tingling at the base of their tongues as the pressure increased. They pressed their lips harder and harder into each other, neither willing to be the first one to crack. Soon Eli couldn't take it anymore and gave in, he cracked open his lips and gave Clare the invitation she had been working for. She wasted no time in wriggling her small tongue into the cave that was his mouth, it tasted bitter and sweet at the same time as she traced his taste buds. His lips kept pushing against her with more and more force as she lapped at his tongue, wanting it to meet and coil with her own. He broke away before that could happen, huffing into her chest as he left little pecks across her skin and ran the edge of his tongue along the diameter of her birthmark.

Clare moaned, "Elijah" she whined, and of course he had to punish her for that, so he delved his teeth into her skin and began sucking and nibbling, sending torturous electrical currents throughout her body. "Eli" she panted, "Let's go…" her sentence hitched and faltered as he picked her up and started walking towards their bedroom, his lips snacking on her neck all the while. By the time he dropped her rumbling body onto the king size mattress, Clare had been reduced to a mumbling pile of shivers and moans. Eli chuckled as he fell on top of her quivering frame, and began kissing her on her lips once more, this time his tongue was the one that had the advantage. His chapped hand made a path up her thigh, while the other started pushing the sleeve over Clare's rosy skinned shoulder. Before he had even finished on one side of the shirt, he heard Clare grunt, "Off" she commanded, and he willingly obliged.

He bunched the bottom of the shirt in his hand, tickling her abdominals as he pushed it higher and higher, passing over her breasts as she threw her hands up and wriggled out of the sweaty material. Eli smiled in victory when it was off, and threw it with little regard to the side, his hands promptly made their way back to Clare's heaving chest and he began to circle the outlines of her naked breasts with the pad of his pointer finger, drawing whirlpools until he reached her nipples. The rosy skin sought attention, the little hairs standing on end called for some sort of pleasure as he began to knead her breasts with both hands, eliciting moans from the girl, a particularly loud one when he pinched her left nipple. He was tormenting her so she sat up, trying her best to even the playing field. She grasped at the collar of his grey T-shirt and pulled up on it, repeating her previous sentiment, "Off".

Eli hastily rid himself of his shirt as Clare rolled on top of him, and her hands traveled up and down the planes of his chest. She traced them lightly with a ticklish touch, leaving the boy to whimper as she dragged her fingers further down, slipping one into his belly button and moving lower to pet the soft tuft of hair that made up his happy trail. The roles had been reversed, and now Eli was melting like putty in her hands, she pushed her finger in exploration underneath the elastic of his boxers, looking up to meet his lustful eyes with a questioning look. He gulped and nodded as Clare pushed the underwear down his hips and legs, pulling them off when they reached his feet and throwing them to meet up with her shirt, god knows where. Just as she was running a tentative hand down his hard length, the buzzer on the coffee machine dinged. She giggled a bit, but the distraction did not throw her off her mission. She cupped him in her hand and he let out a roaring moan as she began to squeeze her hand, keeping up tempo as her fist created a pulsating tunnel around his cock.

Eli whined in the back of her throat and pushed her hands away from his penis, pushing her onto her back in a half somersault so that he could dominate her. He placed a kiss on her sternum as his tongue traveled leftward, leaving a trail of saliva to her nipple where he began to open mouth it. She gasped for dear life as he moved his mouth to the other, while his hand was slipping down her knickers. He ventured into the small tuft of curly hair atop her sex, and past it to her clitoris where he circled it in slow lazy ovals. "Please…" Clare chortled, so he smirked and placed a reassuring kiss on her forehead and he pushed his fingers down into her folds, marveling at how wet she was. She was practically spewing liquid as he pushed his pointer finger inside her inner cavern. Clare began thrusting her hips into his fingers, until she came to a sudden halt.

Looking up at her boyfriend with her doe eyes, she spoke sultrily, "I need you." and he felt his cock give a small twitch of happiness. He nodded and leaned over her form to reach into the bedside table and retrieve a condom. He ripped open the package and quickly rolled it onto his thick length.

With another trail of kisses down his girlfriend's torso, he pushed into her slick hole. The interior squeezed him in all the right ways as it boiled him from the outside in. Clare let out a sharp intake of air as he nestled inside of her, moaning at how after all of this time she still felt so full with him inside her. Eli took this moan of pleasure as a green light and began to thrust his hips slowly in and out, gaining speed quickly as the pleasure increased. Clare, too, soon started thrusting up in time with him as the grunts of passion and the smell of sex took over the air. After a few minutes, she felt herself tightening around him as her orgasm hit her. Though, Eli wasn't finished yet so he kept going and with every thrust his penis brushed against her sensitive G spot. By the time he was coming, she was reaching a second orgasm, her inner walls tightened around him as he spilled his seed into the rubber.

He pulled out after a few seconds and just lay there for a few more before he pulled off the condom and got up to throw it in the trash bucket in their adjoining bathroom. He quickly made his way back to the bed, and he and Clare laid, panting and cuddling in postcoital bliss. Her head was pushed into the hollow under his arm and he was laying on his back, thanking the stars for the previous act. After both of them calmed, and their panting resided, Clare curled her finger and tapped Eli's chest. He smiled as he looked over at her and pressed his lips to her temple before speaking,

"Yes love?"

Clare chuckled, "Go get me some coffee, Elijah."

**Author's Note: How did I do? This was my first lemon. Let me know what I should work on, or what I did well. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
